


Knot A Problem

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, PWP, Vampire Ryan, Werewolf Jeremy, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Ryan's a vampire. Jeremy's a werewolf. I mean. What can I say. Vampires are very durable.(A crossposted prompt from Tumblr, fromhere!)





	Knot A Problem

“Fuckin’ _shit_ , Ry, you’re tight,” Jeremy pants, nuzzling more into Ryan’s neck as his fingers fidget helplessly on Ryan’s hips, flexing like they’re expecting claws. Ryan laughs and pushes back against Jeremy, groaning low when his ass bumps against the base of him.

“You gonna change?” He asks, pressing his forehead into the pillow when Jeremy rocks forward.

“Not yet,” Jeremy says, snapping his hips in. “Gonna fuck you properly first.”

A shiver rips down Ryan’s spine and he moans into the cotton, rocking back deliberately to encourage Jeremy.

“Better do it, then,” he breathes. “Or are you just all talk?”

Jeremy growls into his skin and digs his nails harder into Ryan’s hips to hold him still – Ryan _clenches_ around him and Jeremy coughs out a rough groan, driving in hard on his next thrust to knock all the air out of Ryan’s lungs. Not like he _needs_ it.

“Should find a good use for that mouth,” Jeremy says. Ryan’s weak chuckle rumbles through his chest.

“I’m sure we can find plen – _fuck_ ,” he spits, arching into the next slow thrust. “Ah, fuck, _Jeremy_.”

Jeremy grinds in over Ryan’s sweet spot and Ryan groans prettily for him, turning his head for a desperate, clumsy kiss – his fangs scrape sharply against Jeremy’s lip and with the next slide of Jeremy’s cock they pierce the skin, blood welling up to smear between them.

Ryan tears his mouth away and abruptly buries his face into the pillow again, muffling his startled noise when Jeremy reaches around to tease him, brushing his knuckles up the hot length of Ryan’s dick. He licks the blood from his lip before biting at Ryan’s neck, bruising up a hickey that won’t stay for long.

He gives Ryan a few strokes and a couple more bruises before he straightens, rolling his hips in to force Ryan’s forward, until Ryan’s rocking steadily between Jeremy’s cock and fist, panting and _moaning_ and whiteknuckling the sheets, tense muscle bunched up between his shoulder blades and his biceps flexing with the effort to keep himself in place. Jeremy swivels his hips to push out a heavy groan – a moment later he hears the pop of fabric and the wheeze of air as Ryan’s teeth break into the pillow, spit-soaked cotton stuffed in his mouth, pink-tinged with the remnants of Jeremy’s blood.

Ryan shudders violently and Jeremy takes his hand away – to Ryan’s sharp whine – to curl his fingers around Ryan’s hip again, groaning low as he watches himself sink into Ryan over and over, each tight slide triggering something hot and persistent inside him. Fuck, he’s really not going to last like this, his voice pitching lower and lower as he slams into Ryan, his grip turning rougher and rougher as his nails bite up crescents of blood.

Jeremy sits back a little more and stops his thrusts to tug insistently at Ryan’s hips and manhandle him onto his back – Ryan rolls over with Jeremy hardly sliding out of him, his eyes wide and dark with arousal and his mouth slack with noise. He stuffs his knuckles into his mouth when Jeremy resumes his pace, aiming up to rub against Ryan’s prostate when he can and groaning at the feeling of Ryan’s legs hooking around his hips.

“Fuck, Ry, ‘m not gonna – shit,” Jeremy pants, his voice twisting into a growl when Ryan _squeezes_.

“C’mon, Jeremy,” Ryan groans, taking his knuckles out to rake his hair out of his eyes, his throat working uselessly as his head presses back into the pillow. Jeremy swivels in a quick figure-eight and Ryan’s eyes flutter shut, his hand going back to his mouth to stifle himself again.

“Tell me,” Jeremy breathes, burying himself all the way in Ryan and reaching up to knock his hand away. “Tell me what you want.”

Ryan curses quietly and his hips twitch up in little aborted thrusts, sending shock-tingles of pleasure down Jeremy’s spine.

“Not gonna do it if you don’t say it,” Jeremy teases through his heavy panting, wrapping his fingers around Ryan’s dick and stroking _slow_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan whines, turning his head to push his cheek against the deflated pillow. “C’mon - “

“Say it.” Jeremy suddenly clamps his fingers around the base of Ryan, effectively cutting off the orgasm Ryan was trying to work himself into, and Ryan whimpers loudly, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

His mouth opens and closes and he manages to calm down a bit, gathering himself as his body relaxes a touch under Jeremy’s, his thrusts not quite so frantic anymore. His eyes open to meet Jeremy’s.

“Gonna change?” He pants instead, the wicked smirk tugging up the side of his mouth at complete odds with the pleading bucks of his hips. Jeremy growls warningly and Ryan pushes himself up on one hand, his thighs trembling around Jeremy’s hips.

“Gonna knot me?” He breathes, pointedly grinding down against Jeremy and biting back a groan at the sensation. He grins crookedly and Jeremy flicks the head of his cock to make Ryan’s next huff of breath morph into a short, pained moan.

“Come on, knot me,” he continues, curling a hand around Jeremy’s neck and bucking his hips before pulling Jeremy down to lay on top of him.

Ryan fucks himself down again and Jeremy groans, pinning Ryan’s hips down with one hand and pulling out a couple of inches before he tucks his face against Ryan’s neck and lets the fire coil up inside of him and break – Ryan presses kisses to his skin and rocks up shallowly as Jeremy shifts, snaking a hand between them to stroke himself.

And then Ryan’s fingers on his neck are curling into furry scruff and Ryan grins, humming approvingly against Jeremy’s neck while Jeremy’s bones morph and his skin thickens. His human pitch falls away and he growls into the pillow, his claws poking at Ryan’s skin and his hips fidgeting as his knot swells at the base of his dick, butting up against Ryan’s rim. Ryan moans shakily into his fur and runs a hand up his flank, patting his ribs and continuing up to pet over his ears, cup his muzzle.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Ryan murmurs, his hand disappearing from Jeremy’s neck and reappearing low between them with the bottle of lube, pouring it over Jeremy’s knot and discarding the bottle to smear the slick over him, grunting when Jeremy’s hips jolt forward and the tapered start of it starts to stretch him. Jeremy halts himself and Ryan grunts impatiently.

Jeremy fucks in shallowly, rising up to plant a paw on Ryan’s chest as he glances down to watch Ryan open up around the beginning of his knot, his rim lube-slick and shiny and his cock twitching at the tease. A shudder wracks Jeremy and his claws snap out as he struggles to hold himself back, an orgasm trembling at the base of his spine and threatening to overwhelm him.

“Shit, _oh_ – “ Ryan breaks off with a shaky gasp as Jeremy’s knot pushes more insistently at him – Jeremy watches carefully for any signs of hesitation but Ryan simply groans again, low and broken as the knot pops in all the way. Jeremy growls at the slick _clench_ around him, at the sight of Ryan stretched out around his base, his knot stuffed in and locking them together.

Ryan grabs at his shoulder and urgently tugs him back down, Jeremy’s paws slipping off to brace himself on the bed as Ryan grinds against his knot and moans quietly into his neck, his lips pressed to the soft fur over Jeremy’s jugular. Jeremy lowers himself more so Ryan’s dick rubs up against his underside and pulls out half of the knot before pushing it back in – Ryan whines and his mouth goes slack when Jeremy repeats the move and starts fucking him slowly with the thickest part, pressing his muzzle to Ryan’s cheek and huffing out pleased breaths and rumbling growls with every tight squeeze, with every pinched noise that Ryan hides in his fur.

A hand slips between them and Ryan begins jerking himself off in time, wriggling under Jeremy and his legs trembling around him, his breathing uneven and harsh – the wet noise of them makes Jeremy hot all over under his coat and he makes a rough noise when Ryan starts getting close, clenching tighter and tighter as he fucks up into his fist and back onto the knot.

Ryan starts moaning out his _name_ , too, gasped out between his panting but it’s not long before it tumbles into incoherent sounds, high, needy whines slipping out between ragged groans. Jeremy pulls out farther than before and shoves back in as heat tingles up his spine and through his limbs, growling near continuously into Ryan’s skin.

Jeremy fucks in particularly hard and Ryan spasms and comes, his fangs piercing Jeremy’s skin with his effort to keep quiet and his hole clenching tight around the base of Jeremy’s knot so he can’t pull out – come spurts up between them while Ryan shudders and Jeremy goes weak at the feeling of Ryan digging his fangs in more and _drinking_ from him, moaning in between greedy swallows and his hand flying over himself. Jeremy grinds in desperately and Ryan’s moans pitch high, fucked into staccato and rising to a whimper when Jeremy starts coming, a growl rumbling deep in his throat as he rocks his knot in Ryan and fills him.

Ryan licks over the bites to close them up and pants against Jeremy’s shoulder, his hand slowing between them as he stops coming but still pulling violent shudders from himself. Jeremy whines quietly and Ryan presses messy kisses to his throat, biting in again just under his jaw and drinking again before closing that up and continuing his path. His mouth is bloody and wet on Jeremy’s fur, his breath tinged metallic when he plants a kiss to the side of Jeremy’s muzzle.

Ryan drags his nails down Jeremy’s back and moans at the next sudden rush of come that provokes, mumbling something in Jeremy’s fur that Jeremy doesn’t hear. He nudges Ryan’s chin with a questioning noise, his legs buckling a bit as he shifts, his orgasm washed through him and leaving him drained but still connected to Ryan, still knotted together and come seeping into Ryan.

“Fuck, Jeremy,” Ryan breathes, running his hands down Jeremy’s trembling forelegs and gently squeezing his wrists. “Want me to turn over?”

Jeremy noses at his cheek and nods, playfully scraping his teeth over Ryan’s jaw when Ryan scratches his neck. There’s drying blood streaked over Ryan’s lips, down his chin, and Jeremy laps idly at it while Ryan lowers his legs.

Jeremy sits up more to help Ryan turn over again, his knot tugging at his rim but not slipping out while Ryan settles on his elbows again, sighing when Jeremy blankets himself over his back. Jeremy could pull out now, he knows – Ryan’s body could take the stretch and they don’t necessarily _have_ to wait for the knot to deflate – but it’s nice to be close like this, soothes something in Jeremy’s hormone-hazy brain as he nuzzles gently at Ryan’s shoulder, nipping up little marks across it. Ryan laughs and reaches back to pet his jaw, running his fingers over where he’d bitten him – healed already – and smoothing his thumb over his ear.

Jeremy curls a paw under Ryan and presses it against his chest – Ryan nods and then Jeremy rolls them onto their sides, the movement jostling Ryan on his knot and sending sparks of lazy pleasure up Jeremy’s spine. Ryan shuffles back into him and lets Jeremy continue his idle marking while Ryan wraps his fingers around Jeremy’s paw and turns it over to pet gently at the pads. Jeremy shivers at the sensation and when his claws snap out, Ryan just hums and brushes over the blunt edge of them, too, his fingers dancing over all the oddly sensitive spots on Jeremy’s paw. Jeremy rumbles appreciatively and noses affectionately at Ryan’s neck.

When Jeremy’s knot deflates he shifts back to human, his paw morphing into {a hand and} fingers which he links with Ryan’s. Come _immediately_ leaks out of Ryan with nothing to keep it in there and Jeremy takes the chance to pull out as well, grunting at the unpleasantly _wet_ sensation and trailing a few fingers down to push some of the mess back in – Ryan’s loose around him from the knot although that won’t last for long.

“God, I always forget how much you come,” Ryan grumbles, fidgeting on Jeremy’s fingers.

“Yeah, ‘s a lot,” Jeremy murmurs, pulling his sticky fingers out and resting them on Ryan’s hip. “I always forget how fuckin’ bitey you get.”

Ryan rolls onto his back and playfully snaps at his nose – Jeremy wipes that wide grin off Ryan’s face with a kiss, and when Ryan growls jokingly into that, he pinches his side.

“Shut up, Dracula,” he mutters.

He laughs at Ryan’s pout and then kisses that away, too.


End file.
